


Twas The Night Before Christmas, Stucky Edition.

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Series: Fandom Poetry [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fist Fights, M/M, Pre-War, Unreliable Narrator, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Bucky tells the story of the time Steve got into a fight on Christmas Eve.Steve disagrees with most of it.(A poem)





	Twas The Night Before Christmas, Stucky Edition.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PR Zed (przed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/gifts).



> This is a SteveBucky Secret Santa gift for PR Zed!

**Bucky’s version**

Twas the night before Christmas and somewhere in Brooklyn,

Was Steven Grant Rogers and his shit-eating grin.

Down a dark alley, cornered was he,

By Dan Hooker, the scoundrel and his drunken posse.

Who, sometime earlier that night had insulted a dame,

And Steve challenged the lot in defense of her name.

The scoundrel accepted and took the grievance outside

And was joined there by Rufus and brothers, Adam and Clyde.

Each man taking a swing at the littler punk

And laughing as each of their fists hit with a thunk. 

Steve refused to surrender and on the ground he wont stay,

Getting back up, declaring “I could do this all day.”

But Hooker and crew brought a bat to their fights

Intending once and for all to put out Steve’s lights.

But the swing stopped mid air by a force bigger than Hell

Who? None other than Buchanan - known as Bucky to you, pal. 

Stole the bat and called out “You looking for this?”

(And the cool way he did it did not go amiss,

By the gals who were passing after leaving the dance hall

And too wanted to see the Hooker crew fall.)

Bucky reduced the gang to just whimpers and howls

And the fear he put in them sure loosened their bowels. 

Chasing them off,he returned with a smirk

To Rogers, glum and muttering “I had em on the ropes, jerk.”

Bucky winked at his friend, oozing buckets of charm

Then walked off into the sunset with a gal on each arm.

 

_ Oh my God, Bucky! That is not what happened! _

_ Ok then, wise guy, you tell us how it went.  _

 

**Steve’s version**

Twas the night before Christmas and yes, there was a fight.

But that’s the only bit of the story you managed to get right.

Hooker liked starting punch ups, reckon he did it for kicks,

And before you showed up I got in a few licks.

(Contrary to popular belief, I didn’t actually lose a lot

Because I always made sure to give as good as I got.)

You didn’t even hit him. All you did was snark,

And tell him there were coppers coming up from the park.

They hoofed it, you sniggered (As I tried to stop bleeding)

“You must like getting punched.” as your moronic greeting. 

There were no girls watching as you “rescued your friend”.

And you went home with me. That’s it, the end!

  
  


_ The truth of story was neither one they just told, _

_ Nor the others they’d make up when it would get cold. _

_ It was etched into their beings, and time could not delete _

_ A Christmas tale tinged with both bitter and sweet.  _

_ They were right in saying it was Christmas eve: _

_ The first since Sarah died and orphaned poor Steve. _

_ Waiting at home was no Christmas wreath, _

_ Nor even a tree to put presents beneath. _

_ Bucky had dragged him to a bar two blocks east _

_ To lift  his mood up, or to drown it at least. _

_ No fight had erupted. They met no weeping girl. _

_ Just drank beer after beer, until they thought they would hurl.  _

_ When pockets were empty they staggered out to the street _

_ Both barely managing to stay on their feet. _

_ Quiet and pensive, Steve clung to Bucky _

_ Soon asking aloud “You think she’s proud of me?” _

_ “Your mom would be proud no matter what you do. _

_ She loved you like crazy, and I love you too.” _

_ Steve went to kiss him in reply without looking around, _

_ But drunkenly slipped, falling face first to the ground. _

_ Bucky carried him home, drunk, bloody and wet. _

_ Concocting their story for the first concerned face they met. _

_ Steve sobered a bit when at home,his nose bandaged and sore,  _

_ And this time kissed Bucky like he meant to before. _

_ One more time again, the two men’s lips met _

_ And was the best present either could get.  _

_ After all of these years and for the many more to be, _

_ It will always remain their best Christmas memory. _

 


End file.
